


AU Meme: Servalan

by thisbluespirit



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, Dark, Ficlet, Gen, Harm to Daemons, Memes, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluespirit/pseuds/thisbluespirit
Summary: 9 AU scenarios for Servalan written for a Dreamwidth meme.





	AU Meme: Servalan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dimity Blue (Arnie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/gifts).



> Minus the "Space" AU, for obvious reasons!

**Canon Divergence**

She walked in, the long train of her clinging back dress trailing behind her.

“It’s over, Avon. I have you, your pathetic crew and your ship – such as it is.”

Avon glared. “Yes, well, someone broke my last one.”

“Not intentionally,” said Commissioner Sleer, with a dismissive wave of her hand. “In any case, you may as well resign yourself to the fact that you are not going anywhere. Where _was_ it you were headed in such a hurry?”

He stared ahead.

“Oh, Avon,” she said, her pity sounding almost genuine, before she broke into laughter. “Not Gauda Prime? I think you would have regretted that. Such a depressing place. My plans for you will be _much_ more entertaining I assure you.”

 

**Coffee Shop**

Her chain of coffee shops was perfectly run – efficient, soulless, the workers had zero hour contracts, and she never troubled with the expense of obtaining coffee or cocoa from ethical sources. She had expert financial advisers who helped her to avoid any irritating tax demands, and her latest brand launch had gone exceptionally well, while her main rival had gone into liquidation very recently, and quite mysteriously.

There was just one fly in the ointment.

“Chief Constable,” she said, pressing the button on her speakerphone. “This is Servalan. I asked you two days ago to remove those wretched protestors from outside my main branch. I trust that by the next time I look out of the window, they will be gone. Otherwise, you will find yourself in a position more in line with your capabilities, or lack of them.”

 

**Shapeshifters**

A purebred Siamese landed on the desk and then lightly hopped down onto the chair beside it before morphing back into the form of a dark-haired woman in white. She smiled to herself. She was the proverbial cat that had got the cream – or in this case, the ambitious Space Command officer who had overheard incriminating material about her immediate superior.

“Servalan!” barked the voice of said superior through the intercom. “Get in here this minute!”

She smiled slowly. Oh, now, this would be _fun_ …

 

**Magic**

“You aren’t worried, your supreme majesty?”

The White Lady merely laughed. “Another chosen one, setting himself against me, with his motley band of followers? I think not, Captain Travis, I think _not_. We shall defeat them just as we’ve defeated all those who tried before. Why should this pathetic lot be any different?”

 

**Historical**

Lady Servalan rode the bounds of her estate, ensuring that all her people were doing as they had been commanded. All seemed to be well, save for one small detail –

“Sheriff Travis, why is that peasant merely lying there? Does he not have work to do?”

Travis glared at the inert form lying in the mud. “I think he’s dead, my lady.” He kicked the unfortunate peasant. “Yes. Definitely dead. Shall I feed him to the dogs?”

Before she could reply, an arrow whizzed past her, narrowly missing her headdress and embedding itself into the nearest tree.

“Leave the peasant,” said Servalan, turning her mount, a light in her dark eyes. “Bring me that outlaw!”

 

**Fusion**

“Cadet Servalan,” said Kasabi, marching into the room. She stopped, as the sight that greeted her shocked even her, a hardened officer in the Space Corps. “My God. What the _hell_ have you done?”

Servalan rose from where she’d been kneeling on the floor, pale against her black army uniform. The hand she placed to her mouth was shaking, but there were no tears in her eyes. There was a lizard lying there, lifeless, blood spilling out over the floor.

“A daemon,” said Servalan, wiping her hands on her uniform, “is merely a weakness. You told me I needed to be stronger. Well, from now on I shall, I promise you that. This is only the beginning.”

And if at night, the pain of loss wracked her, she counted it as practice for the future. She would never let anything stand in her way – love, pain, fear, and certainly not her soul. She no longer had one.

 

**Police/Firefighters/Medical**

“Why don’t we cut a deal?” said Chief Inspector Servalan to the man she’d arrested earlier for fraud. “Your friends seem on the straight-forward side to me, but you and I, we could work together.”

“Could we now?”

She smiled, tracing one finger along his jaw. “Oh, yes. All you need to do is – what is the word they use? – grass up your mates and we’ll get along splendidly. I’ll ensure you get off lightly. I can always use a good informant.”

“What as?”

She laughed. “Oh, Avon. Why don’t you try me and find out?”

 

**Supernatural**

Thunder shook the castle, lightning illuminating the room before casting everything back into shadow. Servalan sat, bedclothes bunched around her in the four poster bed, watching the unearthly spectres that circled her, as their wails and moans filled the room.

Then she lay back down to sleep again. Dead enemies, she knew, could not hurt one. That was rather the point. And if they had hoped to instil remorse in her with this haunting, then the afterlife had certainly not improved their intelligence.

She slept well until daylight.

 

**Regency/Romance Novel**

“Do you know, I’ve never been held up by a highwayman before? This is all quite novel.”

The masked gentleman of the road nodded at the pistol she was directing at his head. “I believe currently it would be truer to say at this point that _you_ are holding _me_ up.”

“Yes, but it was a sterling attempt,” she said. “I rather enjoyed it. Would you be willing to consider a partnership?”

“Of what kind?”

She tilted her head to one side, surveying him with an enigmatic smile. “A very good question, sir. But if it helps you decide – if you say no, I _will_ put a bullet through your head.”

"Ah, one of _those_ kinds of questions..."


End file.
